


Hook and Lantern [Explicit Version]

by Sapphokatie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Genderless, M/M, POV First Person, Spirit Blossom Thresh, Vanilla, spirit blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphokatie/pseuds/Sapphokatie
Summary: Here you are. There he is. You've helped Thresh to reclaim his spirits, to reclaim his lantern, and yet all he can offer you is a simple thanks before you return to the human world? You know you don't belong here, but every part of your begs to stay. This is what could happen after the S support for Spirit Blossom Thresh. [Explicit Edition]I kept the reader a genderless as I could! This is my first time writing a readerXcharacter fic!
Relationships: Thresh (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 121





	Hook and Lantern [Explicit Version]

There he is before you. 

His hand brushes yours. You can tell that he wants more- that he feels more, but you are only a human soul wandering far from home. He is talking to you, but sometimes the words skip by. “Stay,” he says, he nearly commands, and you crumble at the knees from a single word.

“It pains me to imagine myself without you, lost one,” he says. You stare at his barely-parted lips, left wanting for things beyond what spirits were supposed to desire. His hand runs across yours- loose and yet somehow feeling like his grip on you has tightened- as if his hands are running across your veins and your heart and holding captive the very essence that keeps you alive- your soul.

Does he… have your soul?

You look into his eyes. There is a chance that somewhere along the way he may have taken it and you wouldn’t have noticed. The spirit world was weird like that, right? You’re afraid, but you want to stay anyways. You're still looking into his eyes- what is hidden there? Do you even have time to figure it out? He’s waiting for your answer.

“I want to… but...” you say, but you don't want to. 

You feel like you have no choice.

You feel like you _have_ to say no.

Even if you have no place to be and nowhere to really go. There were rules to these things, and you felt like by indulging yourself that you would be breaking them. 

He looks… disappointed, but like he’s trying to hide it. He offers a sad smile, somehow, behind what must be fangs. How dare he look so pathetic? It was like you were taking something precious away from him. Were you?

“I understand,” he says, with his eyelashes low, “but if you would… why don’t you join me for a moment?” He asks.

There are two places to sit in the corner. You didn’t notice them before, but they’re there now. He motions to the seats. “Let us relax…” he says, but you know now that he’s still hesitating. His face is starting to burn, and his cheeks run red. “...And enjoy each others’ company.”

You nod enthusiastically. You want his company- you truly desire his company, but would it be so wrong to just stay here for a moment? 

He waits for you to move, first, and matches your pace so perfectly that it’s like a mirror. He joins you in the other seats, and faces forward. The seats are closer together than the others. If he faced you… you would be much closer than you ever have before. 

But he doesn’t.

Because you said you couldn’t stay.

You gulp. All the anger and resentment for yourself will threaten to bubble up if you dwell on your bad decision making for too long, and you’ve had enough of that for a lifetime from stumbling into the spirit realm in the first place. You gulp again. Was it really that bad? You shyly glance towards Thresh. You met him here in the spirit realm, and he has only ever been kind to you. If you hadn’t have gotten lost in the first place, you would’ve never found him.

He would’ve never found you. He glances back at you, just as reserved. He seems very stiff and formal now. Would he be like that if you weren’t so bent on leaving? Would he move any closer? Would he move farther away? 

Will you ever see him again?

“You said before that you liked my sanctuary,” he says, and you nod, “Can you tell me what you liked about it?” He asks.

You press your lips together. You know that the best part is staring right in front of you and you can’t seem to stop _looking_. “I liked… the walls,” you lie. 

He’s just watching you. Does he know you were lying? He looks around the room. “Yes, those are really nice,” he agrees. His hands are agitated. They rest against his knees, but they’re restless. 

You’re really doing it to yourself, acting the way you are. You know that you are, but you can’t seem to say the words that you mean- and you can seem to mean any of the other words you say. Your fingers curl around the hem of your clothes. 

He held your hand before but he isn’t now- is he just trying to let you go? You don’t want to go- you don’t want to be _let_ go. You take a deep breath. He seems to be waiting on you to speak, but you have no words that work.

“Have you ever seen a demon?” He asks. 

You shake your head no.

“Well, if it would be okay with you- it would be safer if I escorted you to the mortal realm. Demons are not to be trifled with.”

 _That's_ _it_ , you think, _that’s the last straw._ You reach your hand across and close the space between you by grabbing his hand in yours. At first, he is tense, and then you can feel everything settle. Part of you shakes and reveals tears that you didn't even know were coming. You lean against him. You want to hide your face. You are a shameful liar, and you feel like you’re due to be caught out. 

He isn’t sure what to do, but you wedge your way closer and closer until your arms are wrapped around his neck. He can feel that you’re crying now. There is no hiding it. You feel like a fool for hiding it in the first place. Your tears are slick against his chest. 

His arms float down and settle onto your shoulders. At first, you’re sure that he’s going to push you away- but he doesn’t. His hands slide down your arms and then pull you in closer. Any choice that you made before no longer matters- because now you have given in to your emotions.

He pulls you into a hug. His palm rests on the back of your head and his fingers slide into your hair. Your head rests on his shoulder now, properly in his arms.

“Hush,” he says, “do not cry.” His voice is gentle and smooth. He almost sounds like he’s happy to see you so sad. His fingers _comb_ through your hair. You do not wish to be let go, and you fear that you never will.

How long did you spend there, an eternity in his arms? It feels like time no longer passes you by. Together, you were all of time. It no longer matters what world you were in, nor which world from which you came.

You want to be closer and closer. No world between you. No space between you. Nothing. Your hands dig into his back, and your body is against his. By some weird feeling that only the spirit world could provide- you are not sure where he ends and you begin. You can hear his heartbeat- feel his heartbeat- or is that yours? It’s going so fast, pounding in your ears and you can’t tell where the pounding is coming from.

This isn’t proper. Not in your era. Not in his. The gap you have closed is overwhelming now that the land is whole. Was it ever physically possible to get so close to a spirit before? Ever? Or was the divider superficial all along. Even so close now, his body feels _real_ , like flesh and bone. You expected the ice of a cold cadaver and all you received was the warmth of flesh and the ever-spreading fiery feeling that comes with it. 

Maybe your actions were an invitation, maybe they weren’t, but you are ready and willing anyways. His hands gently drift down your back to the small of your waist. Even _there_ is not a place that someone should put their hands without express permission, but it feels right. 

You lean away from his shoulder and look up to find out what he’s doing. He looks down at you, and likely has been the entire time. His eyes are soft and glassy- the golden glow of reminiscing a warm memory. He leans in towards you, and plants a kiss on your forehead. 

Your hands drift from the back of his neck to his jaw. You cannot help yourself now. You hold his face in your hands. Is this another invitation? He leans in again. His eyes close. He trusts you, or maybe himself, or whatever is happening.

His lips meet yours. 

For the first time since you entered the spirit realm, you feel an otherworldly calm- like you always belonged here in the first place. He feels more real and in front of you than ever before. There is so much to touch- so much that you're already touching.

You hold him to this kiss. You keep him locked with you. He doesn’t want to move away anyways, that much you can now tell.

The brush of his lips is light. He tilts his head and kisses you again, with just as much gentleness as the first one. You know that he’s hungry, but it seems like he’s hesitating. You feel like your blood is rushing through every vein and artery. Bugs underneath your skin.

His arms keep you close as his mouth finally drifts away. When he opens his eyes, he’s surprised. He is looking you over.

“You’re a… an entity?” He looks confused. You have no idea what he could be talking about. 

You look down at your hands. They are not the same as before. There is a shimmering on your skin- a faint glow that is just now fading. You have somehow been changed by this, somehow, his kiss has changed your form.

But it doesn't feel wrong. In fact, it feels like you’ve been restored- as if all of your life you were living with a physical burden that you had no knowledge of. You smile. “I think I am… one with this world now,” you say, still looking over your hands. 

You look up at Thresh. He seemed a bit worried at first, but your elation is contagious. He holds your face with his hands and gently rests his forehead on yours. “You are one… with me.”

You have a good feeling about the rest of eternity.

You kiss him again. Your joy and excitement has broken through to your core- you feel like another version of yourself- a better version of yourself. Your confidence is contagious, and so is every kiss you willingly give him. Simultaneously, you feel like brand new- and somehow familiar and same- just like every kiss you share.

You pull him as close as you both can be. Your arms and legs wrap around him, and the sensation of his bare chest and heartbeat return. You can’t help yourself. You’re just as greedy as the spirits of obsession that haunt the forest outside. You want more. You want him.

Your tongue slides against the side of his mouth, and then you run it across his. He makes an involuntary “ _hm_ ,” in response. He soon joins you with a reply that makes a lot more sense and his tongue returns to yours for seconds. 

It was like he was waiting for this moment- as if he’s been craving it. He snatches the lead from you rather quickly and pushes you backwards onto the floor and holds you down by your shoulders. 

Every part of him- every bit of weight his body has presses down on you. Your hands rest on his sides, and you slide those very same hands down and to his hips. Things feel slow as your body is begging, practically _screaming_ for more. You hold him as close as you can. You pull his hips closer to yours.

His skin is soft and pale like some sort of blanket, yet his hips are somehow still bony. Your hands want to slide down further- your thumbs play there- but you do not go just yet. 

You moan to try and entice him, but he’s playing hard to get. His mouth finds your jaw and your neck, and his fangs threaten to puncture your skin. All you feel is the light little prick of his bite- gently scraping you. You squirm in pleasure, even at that.

He licks your neck gently over where he _attacked it_ and pulls in the skin with his lips. He moves further down your neck and into your shoulder. His teeth tease your skin again- they glide down across your collarbone. Your shoulders roll and you feel like you are the other half of his magnet. He shoves his hands underneath your robe and pulls it away to expose you.

A hand touches one of your nipples, and his teeth slide to the other. He presses gently, but you squirm beneath him. It's good and bad at the same time- it’s almost ticklish.

He gives you a devious smile, “I like these,” he says. He makes you squirm again, just so you know for sure what he means. The noise you make in response is quiet, but plenty for him to enjoy.

He plants kisses on your chest leading back up to your mouth. They’re sloppy but soft. He returns to caressing you, rather than teasing you. 

His hesitation still _feels_ like a tease, however. He continues to hold you- to kiss you- to do literally everything but _whip it out_ , and you are getting to the point where you cannot take it anymore.

You place your hands on his hips again and push yourself directly towards where you _know_ his unmentionables _must_ be. You hear him inhale sharply in surprise- every muscle in his body stiffens up, except the one that already was. 

He pulls away from you, but not completely away. He is looking at you and waiting for some sort of confirmation. His face is almost as pink as when you were outside the sanctuary.

“I want it.” You say plainly, but it almost sounds like a command. “I want you to.”

He takes a deep breath, and his hands slide up your thighs and back. His fingers press into your flesh and then he unties your already-loosened robe. He fiddles with his belt, and many of the odd bobbles that hang off of it. Soon they are off somewhere else in the room.

You can hear your own heartbeat in your ears. You watch him kneeling over you and undoing your smallclothes. He pulls them up and away from your legs, and then your legs hang open and exposed off of his forearms. He kisses one.

Thresh doesn’t take the time to completely undress. He slides his pants down and brushes himself up against you. He looks down at your opening, and presses the head up against it. You try to stay still, but you want to beg for more, too. You want all of it.

Slowly, gently, Thresh starts putting himself inside of you. He does this agonizingly slow. 

He moans softly and his fingers dig into your hips. 

Your body moves into his, agitating the slow. He cannot help but match you, enticed. Its still slow, but you’re moving. Every part of him fills you, as if there was some cosmic power that made it to be that way. Every movement brings a new feeling- and every soft shove into your body makes you want more. 

You thrust your body towards his to try and convince him to go any bit faster. He puts his hand on your hips and holds you still. “You are making this very difficult,” he says like he’s scolding you, “I am trying to be gentle with you.”

You do not break eye contact. You take your hands and loosen his grip, and then brattily thrust towards him again. You have a small smile on your face. 

He smiles that same sly smile that he has been giving you- but this time it really feels like he’s up to something naughty. His grip tightens again, and he thrusts hard into you- shoving himself as far back as he can go. You gasp. You were wholly unprepared to challenge this spirit to dick you and the consequences that came with it.

He thrusts hard again and that motion alone snatches a quick and light whimper from your throat. He looks devilish now, as if somehow that alone was victory. He does it again- quicker- and your body flinches each time. 

He lifts your legs up again, and keeps thrusting into you. Somehow it hurts more than it did before- it feels like it's deeper than it was before. You can’t reach his hips anymore, so you struggle for something to hold onto while he ravishes you. Your fingers hold tight against the floor below you. 

He grunts with every hit, as if he’s putting his all into every swing. It seems like he’s trying to be as quiet as possible, but accidentally sounds somewhat pathetic. Relative to you, who cant help but moan every time, he sounds a lot less pathetic.

He doesn't relent. Your body is quickly starting to cave in. Your legs tremor, anticipating a climax. You feel his fingernails start to dig into your skin. He’s going faster. His breathing is faster. You try to hold onto the floor but you can’t. He starts to moan, unable to help it any more. 

You cry out, louder, as your body shakes. Goosebumps climb up your arms and lead to your brain. It feels like you’re floating for a moment before you crash back down, but the crashing doesn't stop. _Thresh_ doesn’t stop.

His breathing is heavy and his voice escalates as he feels you crashing all around him. Suddenly, his voice returns to being two-toned, as it was outside of the sanctuary. His fingernails dig harder into your skin. His thrusting becomes jagged and desperate- losing rhythm as he comes. 

Around you, the sanctuary flashes dark for only a moment, and five pillars linked by walls surround you made from magical energy. 

Coming down from your high, you don't have much time to consider them. For a moment you’re both still in the clouds.

His breathing is just as heavy as yours, but his face starts to flush red all over again. 

“I did not mean for _that_ to happen…” he looks around at the walls. The walls are shimmering with smoke and light, and start to fade away as he calms down. “My apologies,” he looks down at you and says. His ears tilt down, but he offers a shy smile.

“No that… that was- I kinda like it actually.

“You…?” he looks at you oddly, and then around at the room as if those walls were still there to see.

“I mean if that comes with the package I certainly don’t mind.” You shrug. “I’m actually surprised you didn’t use…” you look to the chain that is around the lantern.

“My _sacred_ spirit amenities?” He asks. He acts flabbergasted. 

You feel a little bad. You almost forgot that you fucked an ancient spirit being and that maybe some of his _toys_ garner a little more respect. “Oh, that’s right…” you reply awkwardly.

“We may make use of them _next time_ ,” he says, running his hand through your hair again. A sly smile spreads across his face. “I just wanted to feel you as you were, first...”

He rests his cheek on your chest. His eyelashes flutter. “Once more? He asks with an innocent smile. 

“... I think I need a ten minute break…” you hesitate to say. You don’t like turning him down, especially now with how sweet he’s acting, but he was _really rough._

“Hmm…” he climbs up your person and wraps his arms around you. The pressure of his body is warm and gentle. His face rubs into your neck. “Take your time,” he says, “We have all of eternity.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I personally felt snubbed that we would never have an option to stay in the spirit world with SB Thresh and call him daddy for all of eternity. This was a personal attack against me from Riot and I will not forgive them.


End file.
